neko allen neko acepta el amor de un conejo
by natsumi lif-chan
Summary: era un dia comun en la orden...!SI CLARO!, un cientifico, una ¿pocion?, un alvino y el amor de un conejo se corvergen en problema favorable?   entren y lean la historia de mi natsumi lif-chan      chao y denle la portunidad sii
1. capitulo 1: la llegada del neko

Neko Allen neko acepta el amor de un conejo.

Los personajes no pertenecen si no ha Katsura Hoshino rendirle tributo "inclinándose"

Cap1: la llegada del neko

Era un día común y corriendo en la orden oscura, mientras en uno de los pasillos caminaban tres exorcistas hablando de cosas triviales, no había misiones últimamente, en eso se escucho al científico loco con complejo de hermana (perdón pero así es verdad? ).

-kumui-dijeron al unisonó y mas por el echo de que este corría como un rayo por el pasillo hasta ellos

-¡Lenalee¡ y..y..yo haa pro..Protegerte so..Solución-decia entre cortado por la maratón acababa de realizar

-cálmate no se te entiende nada-dijo la china a su hermano- y para que ¿me llamabas?

-jajajajajaja-rio maléficamente ante lo que planeaba

-ku..kumui-dijo un albino ya que cuando ríe así siempre acababa en un desastre y esta no seria la ecepción

-yo me voy-decía un pelirojo con nerviosismo porque sentía que su integridad física estaba en peligro en ese sitio

-le..na..lee-con tono maléfico para llamar la atención y sonreía como el conde del milenio mientas sacaba de su saco un frasco con liquido en el

-her..hermano ¿Qué intentas hacer?-con temor –ha pe..pero ¿Qué es ese frasco? Hermano-

Este solo abrió el frasco y vertió el liquido hacia su hermana pero fue mas veloz pero un cierto albino no tubo tanta suerte (pobre Allen pero no se preocupen, no mucho jajaja n.n) cayo y su capucha lo tapo

-Allen- gritaron al unisonó todos en especial un pelirojo porque este estaba enamorado del antes mencionado (es que Allen están kawaiii - hasta yo me enamoraría de él y quien no? ) este se acerco muy preocupado le toco el hombre, eso hiso que el peliblanco se apoyara en su pecho y se pusiera en cuatro, susurrando –du..duele mu..mucho-se acerco para oírlo mejor pero solo logro divisar que el albino se bajaba el pantalón y esto lo hizo sonrojar tanto que se confundía con su pelo.

-a..allen ¿q..que haces?-gritando para luego divisar algo blanco moviéndose de un lado al otro era-¿una cola?-por la imprención no se movía hasta que oyó una vocecilla en su pecho-ha, allen le dolía su colita-mientras se sentaba y se quitaba la capucha de exorcista para dejar ver también unas orejas de gatos (A:kawaii quiero violarlo y no solo yo ¿ne? Lavi, L: claro que si lo quiero A:no te preocupes yo me encargo que hagas "eso" L:en serio gracias A:claro cuenta conmigo muajaja L: cre..creo que me metí en problemas-susurro- A: que dijiste Lavi L:nada- con temor)

-¿He?-fue lo único que oyo del pelirojo al verlo asi

-kawaii-dijo la china abrazando al albino

-mmm…al parecer fallo algo-con una mano en la barbilla y viendo el frasco-pero bueno que no te callo a mi Lenalee-diciendolo como si nada pasara

-kumui-con voz tétrica-¿Qué le hiciste a allen?-decia un pelirojo enoja, el peliblanco solo ladeo la cabeza

-bueno jejeje-riendo nervioso porque lo agarraba de su cuello


	2. capitulo 2: ¿quien cuidara de el neko?

Hoaa aquí CATA gracias a sus comentarios anteriores gracias por dejarme ver mis errores es que soy una total APRENDIZ en esto y espero su apoyo y consejo en mi primer fanfiction y los otros que le siguen y los de mis amiga RATA (es una humana aclaro ok?) bueno les dejo mi trabajo.

**Cap2: ¿quien cuidara del neko?**

-en el laboratorio-

Un cierto neko peli-blanco con nueva ropa que consistía en una camisa blanca y unos short cortos con lugar para la cola jugaba con un golem dorado mientras un científico le explicaba a todos o solo a kanda, lenalee, rever y Lavi por que los demás estaban en misiones.

-pues bien-mientras sorbía una taza de café-verán yo quería hacer un repelente de hombres para mi lenalee, a base de hormonas de gato pero veo-dirigiendo su vista al neko jugando y volviendo a los demás-que era demasiado potente y al parecer no sirve, peor hay algo nuevo-todos lo vieron esperando en suspenso-¡QUE NO AFECTO A MI LENALEE¡-con una sonrisa y corazones a su alrededor.

-YA BASTA-

-tsk-dijo un chino molesto- y ¿que tiene que ver conmigo lo que le pase al moyashi?-con tono molesto y mirada asesina

-bien es que necesito que alguien lo cuide- apuntándolo-porque piensa y actúa como un niño pequeño.

-yo no soy niñera de un moyashi-con cara que te matare

-bueno-con temor-puedes irte kanda-Este solo se fue con aura demoniaca por hacerlo perder su valioso tiempo.

-a ver tú…-su frase fue interrumpida por su hermana.

-yo lo hago hermano siiii-poniendo car de cachorro

-por su puesto que NO-

-¿por que?-dijo en puchero

-por que es un "él" y no dejare manchar tu pureza-

-Mmm-abrazándolo-es que es lindo

-¿Qué tal yo?-dijo un pelirojo –yo no tengo ningún inconveniente-

-pues, porque no-con desdén- yo me voy- pero fue agarrado por el cuello

-no te iras y dejar a Walker así o ¿si?- decía un pelirrubio y otros a su espalda con miradas asesinas

-jajajajaja, NOOOOOOOO-gritaba mientras era arrastrado a su laboratorio.

-no te preocupes yo veo que mi hermano vuelva a la normalidad, a Allen mientras cuidado mucho ¿ne?-decía mientras sonreía a un pelirojo

-a ja, yo, mmm- sintió que algo lo jalaba de la camisa-Allen ¿que pasa?-

-Allen quiere-sonrojándose *que lindo y tierno*pensó el pelirojo-co..comer-un gruñido de su estomago salió estrepitosamente

-mmm-*al perecer es él mismo, solo en ese sentido*-pues vayamos a comer algo ¿te parece?-

-Hai, Allen esta feliz-con una sonrisa y la cola moviéndose.

-EN LA CAFETERIA-

-¿que les sir..-volteo y vio al albino-¡que lindo! Allen-kun-con una voz melosa y acercándose, el albino solo atino a esconderse detrás de su acompañante

-cálmate Jerry lo asustas-tratando de calmarlo

-perdón-dijo más calmado-pero ¿Qué paso?

-kumui-suspirando

-ya veo-como si nada-bueno ¿que quieres? Allen-kun

Este todavía escondiéndose todavía

-vamos es amigo-pronuncio con una sonrisa relajada para que se calmara el pequeño

-bueno-saliendo detrás de él pero sosteniéndolo de la camisa-yo..yo quiero –avergonzado

-pídeme lo que quieras – con una sonrisa y acariciándole las orejas

-mmm-pensando-pescado, leche, dangos, carne, dulces….-(así sigue la lista pero ya captan no?)

-ya te lo preparo primor-con una sonrisa-y ¿tu?-

-yo solo una ensalada y té por favor -

-ya se los preparo-

-sentémonos ¿te parece?-señalando una mesa vacía al fondo

-Hai-corriendo a la mesa

Ya sentados el pelirojo se sintió algo nervioso porque el peliblanco lo miraba fijamente -¿q..que tengo algo en la ca..cara?-

-no, Allen simplemente se preguntaba porque llevas parche –acercándose a solo centímetro d l acara del otro- Allen ¿podría tener uno?-alejándose de un sonrojado conejo

-¿ha?, jajaja, yo te contesto si tu respondes a algo- nervioso por la anterior cercanía del albino

-Allen lo acepta-

-pues, yo tengo esto-tocándose el parche-porque perdí mi ojo hace mucho tiempo-

-lo perdiste –confundido-¿no lo buscaste bien?-

-jajaja-se reía por lo inocente y tierno de la pregunta del otro-bueno ya respondí tu turno.

Allen esta listo-

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-¿Qué hace Allen?-

-¡Eso! Llamarte a ti mismo en tercer persona-este cerro los ojos y poniendo se maniata en la barbilla

-pues…. Allen no lo sabe-

En seo llega la comida y como ere de esperarse el neko termino de comer en tiempo record, mientras su acompañante atónito termino su comida.

-oye Lavi –llamándole -Allen quiere jugar –fue interrumpido porque al pelirrojo fue golpeado por detrás cayendo al suelo-¡Lavi!-

-itai- sobándose la cabeza ¿Qué ocu…-sus palabras se congelaron al ver a su maestro llegando con lenalee por detrás-jiji ¿porque?

-NO HAS TU TRABAJO ¡IDIOTA!-al ver a un lado se percato de un asustado neko- ¿Qué le paso a Walker?-serio viendo a su pupilo tirado en el suelo

-pues fue mi hermano- la china con una sonrisa algo sarcástica-Lavi ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Hai- levantándose

-bien, vamos a terminar tu trabajo-dijo como sentencia

-pe..pero tengo .que-señalando al neko detrás de la china por miedo de el Bookman-cuidarlo

-mmm-viendo a la china- puedes cuidarlo hasta que este bobo-señalándolo-termine su trabajo

-¡Jiji!- indignado

-claro-

-bien, problema resuelto-arrastrándolo por la cafetería por la oreja

-Itai, jiji es..espera ya ¡ITAI!- decía en protesta para salir de la cafetería con dirección a la biblioteca .

-Allen no entiende nada- saliendo detrás de la china confundido y asustado por lo que había pasado.

-no te preocupes estará bien-sonriéndole-¿quieres jugar?-

-ha,….. hai-

-oye kanda ven-viendo al chino terminado de comer su soba

-no- respondió secamente

-ven por favor- con cara de cachorro

-tks-fue su última respuesta para ir a ¿jugar?

Gracias por leer esta locura mia y espero sus consejos por que soy una APRENDIZ asi que si alguien quiere ser mi SENSEI seria genial buenos nos vemos cata fuera X$


	3. capitulo 3:los problemas del neko

Cata: Hola a todos los que leyeron mi primer fiktion es que soy una total novata en esto y espero su apoyo en mi trabajo chao y deje comentarios ok?

Cap3: Los problemas del Neko

-Horas más tarde en la biblioteca-

-termine-se oyó la voz de un pelirojo que estuvo trabajando o siendo "torturado "según él por su maestro.

-bien, aho…-no termino por que alguien grito corriendo e la biblioteca- oye kumui esto es una ¡BIBLIOTECA!-grito pero fue pasado e ignorado olímpicamente

-¡LAVI! BASTARDO, SADICO, PERVERTIDO, PULPO- corriendo hacia el mencionado que estaba confundido -¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE?-

-¿me atreví a que?-enojado pero mas aterrado porque el científico traía un komurin(a saber que numero yo ya perdí la cuenta) detrás suyo

-¡¿Cómo que? Me refiero a esto- tirando unas fotos hacia el

-Ahh-agarrando una foto, sonrojándose y sintiendo que su entrepierna presionando contra su pantalón –a..a..mi..y..yo-no completaba palabra por la foto ya que era el albino con un traje de cuero apretado, que consistía en una camisa negra, que dejaba ver su abdomen, un short pequeño, con su cola afuera con un moño rojo, botas negras hasta las rodillas, el cabello desarreglado y comiendo un dulce seximente y mas bien violablemente (siiiiiiiiiii kyaaaaaaaaaaa*tiene hemorragia nasal* rata: no cambias nunca verdad -.- )

-Lavi ¿Cómo pudiste?-llorando-mátalo komurin ******-atacando el nuevo robot a nuestro pobre conejo

-esperaaaaaaa- corriendo por su vida-¡YO NO FUI!-

-mentiroso-gritando hasta que sintió una mirada escalofriante por parte de Bookman parecida a la de kanda

-Deja de destruir la ¡BIBLIOTECA!-gritaba- y este idiota ha estado conmigo aquí toda la bendita tarde-con furia en sus ojos

-en serio-

-si-

-bueno…komurin déjalo-el robot obedeció a tiempo para el pelirojo (justo a tiempo antes que comiéramos conejo para la cena jajaja XD)

-¿porque pensaste que fui yo?-al calmarse bueno no porque estaba enojado por pensar que le podía hacer algo así al neko (pero ganas no le faltan, bueno por lo menos a mi)

-porque tu lo cui…-

-flas flas-(así creo yo que se escribe los aleteos)

-timicampy- se fue volando a su alrededor para luego seguirlo hasta una habitación en el ultimo piso, al entrar se toparon con un "sexy" albino con ropa de sirvienta negro con encajes rojos, delantal blanco, medias blancas hasta las rodillas, zapatillas rojas y un lazo negro de moño en la oreja izquierda.

-¡Allen!- gritaron todos sonrojados pero más el ojiverde que tenia un problema en su entre pierna

-mmm-se oyó una voz al fondo de la habitación-¿quieren comprar una foto?-todos vieron al personaje y entendieron todo al instante

-General María Cross-Bookman lo llamo y este se paro para acercarse a ellos

-¿Qué desean?- hablo con malicia y soberbia-tarjes de cuero, enfermera, sirvienta, azafata, ángel bla bla bla (ya captan no y pobre de Allen pero me aguante las ganas como Lavi)mientras extendía unas fotos

-así que tu-con seriedad hablaba el científico-¿Qué haces con Allen? –viéndolo con ese traje y comiendo unos dangos

-yo solo saco provecho de baka pupilo-

-disculpe María Cross-sama decía un neko con respeto-Allen quiere mas dango por favor-

-claro-dándole mas dango, haciendo feliz al neko- ahora ponte en tu sitio- obedeciendo el neko se puso enfrente de una cámara y los demás no salían de la impresión de lo cruel que podía ser el general hasta que oyeron a la china llamando al albino

-lenalee- la llamo su hermano

-hermano-llego al lugar-a..allen -casi llorando hasta que diviso a este con ese traje se sonrojo y se enojo-PERVERTIDOS-

-¿Qué? Noooo-gritaron al unisonó

-fue Cross, lenalee – decía un indignado pelirojo y apuntando hacia donde estaba pero solo vio una nota-¡que!¿se fue?-gritando, luego tomo la nota y leyó alto -"Querido idiota gracias por el dinero, al fin saco provecho de tus "gustos" adiós. Pdt: te dejo las nuevas deudas"-

-disculpe-dijo el neko atrayendo la atención de los presentes-¿se fue María Cross-sama?-a lo que asintieron todos-mmm-algo triste- quería mas dango-

-oye-el el pelirojo quería preguntarle que paso pero no hallaba como preguntarle pero su maestro al parecer le leyó la mente –¿como conociste al general Cross? , ¿Por qué vistes así? Y ¿que haces aquí?-dirigiendo la mirada al neko

-pues-pensando

-FLAS BACK-

-¿quieres jugar?-dijo la china

-ha,….. Hai-

-oye kanda ven-viendo al chino terminado de comer su soba

-no- respondió secamente

-ven por favor- con cara de cachorro

-tks-fue su última respuesta, ya en un cuarto de entrenamiento-ahora ¿que?-

-bien, ¿Qué quieres jugar Allen?-animada

-atrapados-muy feliz y emocionado

-comencemos….tu la traes- tocando al neko del hombro

-espera- corriendo detrás de ella, al rato de correr y no alcanzarla vio al chino molesto parado así que fue y lo toco gritando-tu la traes-pero vio que no se movió –oye ¿Qué pasa?-

-cállate yo no se jugar-con furia por hacerlo jugar

-no sabes-parándose en frente de él-es fácil, mira yo te toco me persigues, si me tocas yo te persigo, entiendes-

-no-secamente

-vaya-suspirando

-¿Qué quieres decir con ese "vaya"?-casi al punto de matarlo

-es tan sencillo y no entiendes-viéndolo con furia-pero bueno algunos son mas "tontos"que otros-sin darse cuenta acababa de asegurarse su muerte

-mo...ya...shi-dijo con aura demoniaca y sacando a mugen

-ka...Kandaaaaa-corriendo por su vida mientras recibía los ataques del chino, no se dio cuenta cuando lo perdió, ni donde se dirigía, pero al percatarse no se orientaba de donde estaba, vago por una hora hasta que se topo con timicampy y lo siguió hasta una habitación donde se encontraba su maestro con una sonrisa siniestra y trajes detrás de él, ya que sabia de la "poción"

-hola, yo me llamo María Cross-sama (vaya necesita clases de humildad urgentes)

-ho..hola..a..allen esta per..-fue interrumpido por un gruñido de su estomago- Allen tiene hambre-en susurro

-ten, toma-dándoles unos dangos

-mmm- desjuntándolos-a allen le gusto, ¿Qué son?-

-Dangos-sentándose en un sillón y fumando

-quiero mas- extendiéndole el plato

-te daré mas si me haces un favor por mi ¿te parece?-

-si-

-FIN DEL FLAS BACK-

Al terminar su relato todos pensaron en la pobre infancia de el neko con ese demonio exceptuando algo un cierto pelirojo por las fotos obtenidas (yo también solo pienso a Allen con orejas y cola de gato y esos tarjes *tiene hemorragia nasal*)


	4. capitulo 4: cuidando del neko

Hoaa a aquí cata reportándose con el siguiente capitulo aquí se los dejo y porfa uno comentarios ya sea sartenazos, amenazas de muerte, tomatazos, etc me caerían bien ok aquí esta el capitulo

Cap4: Cuidando del neko

Después de aquel "incidente" todo se normalizo, bueno no porque nuestro querido neko peliblanco se encontrara en la enfermería con unos malestares "raros".

-bueno di ahh-ordeno la jefa de enfermeras

-ahh- obedeció un albino que tenia unos "extraños" malestares desde hace varios y eso ponía angustiado a un cierto pelirojo.

-bien quédate aquí- dijo la jefa y lo que el obedeció quedando sentado en una cama, para que ella se dirigiera al otro lado de la habitación junto con el pelirojo

-¿Qué le ocurre jefa?-con una voz preocupada

-mmm-revisando los resultados-no lo se parece que esta "normal"-lo que hizo preocupar mas al otro-pero debe ser la "poción" de kumui- suspirando-llévalo donde él para que lo revise y dale estos resultados-entregándoles los papeles.

-bien-caminando donde el neko-vamos Allen- extendiéndole la mano

-Hai-

Se encaminaron con las manos enlazadas ya que el pelirojo le a tomado mas confianza con él por mas tiempo juntos por instrucciones de kumui porque necesitaba satisfacer sus instintos de gato para volver a la normalidad, esto hacia mas difícil al pelirojo confesarse pero no hasta que volviera a la normalidad, así llegaron a la sección científica de la orden

Kumui-

-hola Lavi- decía un rubio

-hola Reever, ¿Dónde esta kumui?-

-si, esta en-¡boom! Se oyó en todo el lugar (que efectos los míos no?, es la economía =S)-¿Qué ocurrió?-corriendo al lugar de la explosión, viendo a un científico quemado

-kumui-gritaron todos los científicos

-jejeje perdón-arreglando y percatándose de los recién llegados-hu hola Lavi, Allen ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-limpiándose y sentándose en un escritorio

-es que Allen no ha vuelto a la normalidad como dijiste y ahora tiene unos "malestares"-

Ya veo, bueno hay que e-siendo interrumpido por el mono (comen es que no se su nombre) de la general Klaud Nine que le salto encima-itai ¿Qué paso?-

-¡te lo mereces por tus locas explosiones!-gritaba enojada Nine mientras su mono saltaba a su hombro

-sabes que lo pone nervioso y mas con ese aroma-en ese instante el mono salto asia el neko y se detuvo a olfatearlo

-¿he?- confundido al ver al mono olfatearlo y luego irse hacia Nine los cuales conversaron (ya se que no se puede pero aquí si)

-con que tu-señalándolo –eres el "gato en celo", bueno yo me retiro por que esto es mucho para mi mono-dicho esto se retiro con su mono

-ce..celo-dijo el pelirojo al no captar lo que había dicho la general-no es cuando un animal esta listo para "copular"*, eso no es un ins..instinto-

-al perecer si lo es-el científico hablo-y así creo que explica los, malestares de Allen-tomando los resultados del suelo por que Lavi los había votado por el shock de todo-pues bien-pensando-al perecer solo falta "satisfacer" ese instinto y él volverá a la normalidad-acercándose al pelirojo que estaba estático-muy buena suerte Lavi- dándole palmadas en la espalda y riendo- y no te preocupes yo "preparare" todo para "eso"-lo ultimo hizo reaccionar al pelirojo

-¡¿Qué DIJISTE?,!¿ PREPARAR QUE?-dijo muy estérico

-mmm ¿Cuál es el problema?, solo estaré al pendiente de todo-dirigidos a el rubio- prepara un cuarto con unas 50 cámaras, 30 micrófonos, 10 refractores, un colchón, y-

-haaaaaaaaaa-grito al pelirojo junto con el neko

-¡para que es todo eso! Y..y..-no podía procesar todo esa situación

-pues par "controlar" ese proceso-muy tranquilo

-¡NOOOO! lo hare con Allen así-enojado-no quiero hacerlo con el-

-Lavi-se oyó al neko con la mirada baja cubriendo sus ojos –si es así no te obligare a nada- dicho esto salió corriendo del lugar

-¿he?, ¿Qué le paso a Allen?-confundido

-no lo entiendes, bueno tu lo entenderás, tarde o temprano-

Salió en busca de este sin saber el ¿Por qué se fue?, ¿a que no quería obligarlo?, eso lo intrigaba, supo que salió de la orden gracias a unos buscadores que lo vieron salir rumbo al bosque cerca de una cascada rumbo del pueblo (no la hay pero yo la quise poner y ke?) así i salió rumbo al bosque a buscarlo

Hoaa gracias por apoyarme espero actualizar pronto y espero de todo desde amenazas hasta alabanzas jajaja no me crean verdad ok? cuidense


	5. capitulo 5: los sentimientos del neko

Hola aquí de nuevo con este fiction loco que salió de la nada y espero que les guste aquí mi nuevo capitulo y que tienen lemon y es el primero así que no se ilusionen mucho ^^ bueno disfruten y espero leernos al final

**Cap5: Los sentimientos del neko**

Después de mucho buscar en el bosque y sin señal del neko estaba preocupándose pero no podía dejarse colapsar por el cansancio así que decidió dirigirse a la cascada a descansar y tomar agua fresca, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver al neko en el césped mirando la cascada con cara pensativa, el solo corrió asía este.

-¡ALLEN!- esto hizo el mencionado tuviera un respingo.

-La..Lavi ¿Qué haces aquí?-sorprendido

-¿Qué hago? …..!Buscándote!- abrazándolo -¿sabes lo mucho que me preocupaste?-.

-allen no quiso eso, lavi, allen lo lamenta- bajando la cabeza y ocultando la vista en su flequillo

-oye, no te estoy regañando-sonriendo y separándose un poco de el- no te lo tomes importancia pero no lo vuelvas a hacer queda claro?-

-Hai-viendo asía otro lado con un lindo sonrojo "quiero besarlo pero no puedo, no por que no se lo que siente por mi" y como por inconsciencia pronuncio-¿Qué sientes por mi?-al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, podía perturbar al neko-a..este..yo..tu- no pudo proseguir por la voz del nekito

-¡ALLEN APRECIA MUCHO A LAVI!- al instante un lindo color carmín se apodero de las mejillas del neko

-¿he?- quedo impactado por la reacción del neko, al ver las reacción del mayor quiso alejarse pero fue detenido por la mano del otro atrayéndolo y dándole un dulce abrazo en el, que le dijo en su oído- te amo allen-este solo desvió la mirada lo que tomo como mala señal-este no quise….-pero fue callado por delgados y suaves labios del neko, al separarse muy tierna y casi en susurro dijo

-allen también esta enamorado de lavi-con un poderoso color carmín en sus mejillas (kawaiiiiiii ^^*se desmaya*)

Ante tal confesión sonrió y quiso volver a probar sus labios(los del neko) pero con mayor detenimiento, se acerco y los junto nuevamente, sintiendo su calidez y suavidad, luego empezó delinearlos con su lengua para entrar en sea cavidad húmeda y dulce, así comenzaron a jugar sus lenguas en un compas seductor y lascivo, que tuvieron que para por la falta de aire, "maldito aire tuviste que acabarte tan pronto" y se dejo ver un hilito de saliva que aun los unía.

Luego el pelirojo empujo al otro para que cayera al césped con cuidado para colar su mano por debajo de la camisa empezando a explorar esa piel tan tersa, suave y blanca que tanto anhelaba tocar, mientras besaba el cuello con lujuria y dejando marcas, al sentir las caricias del mayor el solo suspiraba de placer, al sentir como le despojaba la camisa se altero separando al otro poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su acompañante.

-lavi- al ver que lo separaba sintió que fue muy rápido pero al escuchar al menor se sorprendió- a..allen, quiere que..que …se…sea..en o..otro lugar-eso hizo que el sonriera de oreja a oreja "que puro"

-claro, como tu lo digas-se levanto y lo cargo tipo princesa y empezando a correr, llevándolo a una cueva detrás de la cascada que al pasarla (detrás de esta claro) se topo con un hermoso claro con una pequeña cabaña en medio era algo vieja pero bien cuidada (esto no existe pero yo quise, porque en el bosque era muy ¬.¬ a si ke aquí *¬* )

Al entrar a la cabaña, noto unos libros, unas ropas en el piso y una cama en la cual lo deposito con delicadeza en ella.

-donde es…- fue interrumpido por los labios del mayor que al separarse le dijo.

-solo déjate llevar- con una sonrisa y una mirada de lujuria, esto hizo sonrojar al menor, al verlo tal lindo decidió retomar su trabajo antes interrumpido, empezó a besar su cuello con gula y colando de nuevo la mano por la camisa para jugar con los botoncitos rosados de carne, dándole placer al menor, al cabo del tiempo la ropa de ambos termino el el piso muy lejos de ellos, para poder ver el hermoso dorso bien definido pero no tanto de ambos ,y dejando ver el exquisito dorso del albino que estaba a perlado por algo de sudor y no dudo en empezar a lamerlo con lujuria, hasta llegar a los pezones que estaban semierectos por la atención antes dada, los lamio haciendo círculos alrededor de estos hasta el centro, luego los mordió con delicadeza hasta dejarlos rectos y muy rojizos , ha todo esto el menor solo podía gemir de placer puro, el mayor se deleitaba de tan hermosa música del otro así que decidió avanzar lamiendo la piel nívea llegando al ombligo donde metió y saco la lengua simulando pequeñas embestidas.

-jajaja me haces cosquillas-reía pero sentía una urgencia que quería que SU pelirojo la atendiera- la..lavi…y….yo….- lo miraba suplicante lo que encendió mas a su semen y haciéndolo captando lo que quería no iba a dejar a SU niño esperando, metió sin delicadeza el miembro despierto del menor sin consideración – haaa aaaah la..lavi- se sintió en la gloria al sentir su hombría apresada por los labios del otro, que lo empezó a meter y sacar de su boca produciendo unas descargas eléctricas en todo su cuerpo asiéndolo arquear su espalda por el placer- haaa mmm l…la..vi aaahhh haaaaa –el pelirojo viendo las sensaciones que le daba su pequeño empezó a meter un dedo en la pequeña entrada del menor para dilatarla -du..duele mu..mucho…lavi haaaa-se quejo

-relájate ya pasarael dolor y lo sentiras mejor-besándolo y metiendo el segundo dedo y empezar a moverlo, asi paso unos minutos antes de introducir el tercer dedo, al sentir la entrada ya dilatada, se posesiono para empezar a penetrarlo.

-haaaa aaahhh lavi-este lo izo lo mas rápido e indoloro posible, al estar totalmente en interior de su pequeño espero ha que le diera la aprobación a que se moviera mientras lamia unas lagrimas que salieron por el dolor-y..ya …pu..puedes…..mo..moverte-y con esta aprobación empezó el viven lento y suave pero se fueron intensificando y haciendo mas salvajes las penetraciones al igual que los gemidos del menor-haaa aaaahhh mmmm hhaaaaa lavi-el menor sintió un placer sin igual, sentía su cuerpo que le recorrían unas descargas eléctricas y una presión en su vientre que le anunciaba que-la…lavi..haaa…me…me vengo… mmm-el susodicho se acerco a su oído para susurrarle con la voz ronca por el `placer-pues vengámonos juntos-y tomo el miembro del albino y empezó a masturbarlo así llegaron al clímax del orgasmo que terminaron casi al unisonó pues el menor se vino primero en los vientres de ambos y el mayor al sentir su miembro deliciosamente apretado no tubo otra que venirse en interior de su ahora SU AMANTE Y NOVIO después salió con cuidado de su cuerpo para acostarse en la cama y entregarse los dos a los brazos de Morfeo.

Notas finales:

Y que k les pareció? No sean malos es mi primer lemon así que espero quejas tomatazos o amenazas de muerte dejen un review chao


	6. capitulo 6: adios neko al fin felices

Aquí de nuevo yo con el final de esta loca historia y gracias a todo/as los que leyeron esta loca ideas espero que me sigan ya que lo hago para para ustedes y para mi también pero eso ya no se llega la caso bueno sin mas preámbulos lean.

**Cap6: adiós neko….al fin felices mi Allen**

Al despertar sintió un cuerpo al lado suyo, así que empezó a abrirlos ojos para toparse con la cara de su ahora NOVIO Y AMANTE, esa sola idea lo hacia sumamente feliz y en especial lo ocurrido lo de ayer ya que con su estupenda memoria no lo olvidaría nunca y no es que lo quisiera olvidar, también se percato que las orejas y cola de gato desaparecieron esto lo puso algo triste "que lastima se veía tan lindo con eso, pero ya que "se levanto tratando de hacer el menor ruido se puso un bóxer que estaba cerca, en eso se oyó una vocecilla detrás de el

-la..lavi a ¿Dónde vas?- dijo el menor frotando una mano en su ojo como para que se le quiera el sueño

-ha, dándose la vuelta-lo lamento no quise despertarte-sentándose en la cama y acariciándole los cabellos de su rostro esto hizo sonrojar al menor "que bello quiero hacerlo mío de nuevo pero debo controlarme"-oye creo que debo decirte algo importante-serio

-cla..claro-sonrojado" qué quisiera decirme será que no le agrado lo de ayer-sonrojándose-si es así ¿que hare?"

-¿quisieras ser mi novio?-algo sonrojado

-he … pues yo…-desviando la mirada-cla..claro-sonrojado al máximo (solo piensen que ven a un tomate viviente) luego sintió un abrazo de a su ahora novio esto lo hacia sonrojar mas (si es posible) –que… que ¿haces Lavi?-

-gracias Allen por esta felicidad-dijo par darle vuelta par darle un beso casto

-oye Lavi-sonrojado

-¿Qué pasa Allen?- parándose

-…-desvió la mirada por que el otro solo llevaba un bóxer corto-qui..quisiera bañarme-

-ha entiendo-dijo dirigiéndose de una puerta- este es el baño-abriendo la puerta

-gracias-parándose con la colcha en la cintura y entrar al baño

-mj-sonriendo de lado"que puro, soy tan feliz"

Después de bañarse el menor se puso ropa del mayor ya que su ropa de antes ya que estaba sucia en el piso de esa cabaña al salir se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño arroyuelo pasaron por la cueva detrás de la cascada rumbo a la a la orden ya que sin dudar estaban preocupados por ellos pero mas por el echo que el estomago del albino parecía un animal salvaje con todos esos gruñidos (ya enserio como es que come tanto y no engorda le tengo envidia ) de camino el `pelirojo tomo la mano de su novio así pasaron cuando el menor rompió el silencio

-oye Lavi-

-si dime cariño-

-pues quería pregun…!¿CARIÑO?-sorprendido y sonrojado

-pues claro que te digo así por que ahora eres mi novio o ¿quieres que te llame moyashi? -acernado se a su oído

-no me llames así como el bakanda-enojado

-si claro y que querías preguntarme-sonriendo

-ha, pues ¿Cómo conoces ese lugar?-refiriéndose de la cabaña

-pues lo descubrí cuando escapaba de yu y me perdí y termine allí desde entonces siempre ha sido mi lugar secreto cuando escapo de yu y del panda-sonriendo-aunque ahora es algo mas que un escondite

-¿que será ahora?-inocente

-pues-lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja-nuestro nido de amor-separándose

-…-sonrojado por lo echo de su novio

Al llegar a la orden se prepararon para los problemas como ¿Cómo pueden enamorase si eran hombres?, el Bookman lo aceptaría y ¿que pasaría con lavi? ¿Seguiría siendo el sucesor de este o no?, ¿la iglesia lo aceptarían?, los comentarios de todos y lo mas importante si lo aceptan sus amigos, se querían dirigir a sus cuartos sin hacer ruido pero el estomago del menor se quejaba así que no tuvieron de otra que ir al comedor que se hallaba oscuro lo que era extraño ya que eran las 10 de la mañana y a esa hora había mas gente desayunado entraron cuando se prendió la luz de pronto.

-¡SORPRESA!-todos salieron de la nada

-a que..¿que pasa?-dijeron al unisonó los chicos atónitos

-funciono mi plan-se jactaba el científico loco

-¿plan?-cuestiono el albino

-si Allen es que ya era hora de que fueras pareja de Lavi-dijo la china sonriendo de ver a sus amigos juntos pero mas por el yaoi que vería (A: es que lenalee es un yaoista como nosotras L: claro ^^)

-¡¿Qué?-sorprendido

-deja de gritar moyashi-dijo el malhumorado espadachín-todo el mundo sabia era mas que obvio-astillado de las idioteces que hacia el otro

-a… tu… he… ¿como?… ¿cuando?...-"si hasta el bakanda se dio cuenta, quiere decir que de verdad era tan obvio, entonces que ¿dirá Bookman?"

-me voy este moyashi es idiota, ¡ADIÓS!-y se va furioso

-así que todos sabían-el pelirojo estaba mas calmado pero algo nervioso por que Bookman seguramente lo echaría del clan

-Si idiota aprendiz, aun así seguirás siendo el sucesor del Bookman ¿queda claro?- "odio admitirlo pero desde la primera vez que ellos se vieron, savia que algo mas se formaría, así que ya sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que ceder, además este es un IDIOTA de primera y no me dejaría en paz hasta que lo deje salir con Walker"

-ji ji, aceptas que sea el novio de allen-con estrellitas en los ojos "aunque me dijera que no YO lo fastidiaría hasta el fin del mundo para que lo apruebe, jajaja"

-si, pero primero trabajo y luego amor ¿ok?-serio

-siiii- abrazándolo-prasss-golpe seco del panda en la cara del jr

-veras allen- este estaba ido por lo dicho por el Bookman- este fue un plan para que fueran pareja-decía el científico-y mi poción sirvió bien jajaja-inflando su pecho de orgullo

-ni chan, ese no era el plan y la poción fue casualidad-desanimándolo-pero el final todo salió bien-sonriendo- espero que sean felices juntos Allen, Lavi-

-gracias-al unisonó la pareja

-ahora a festejar su unión-el científico puso a su nuevo komurin ***** a tocar música, así todo empezaron a celebrar la unión de ellos, hasta que Reever se llevara a rastras y regañadientes al loco científico hacer su trabajo, mientras dos ciertos chicos se escapaban por la distracción del científico asía SU cuarto para otro encuentro amoroso y vivieron felices para siempre

FIN

Lif-chan: jajaja ya se lo del final es estilo "cuentos de hadas" es que Jess estaba viendo las princesas y pues creo que me traume ^^!

Jess: ¡ ¡NO ME ECHES LA CULPA! Ò.ó

Rata: ya cálmense si ¬¬

Jess y lif : si

Unisonó: dejen rewert adiós


End file.
